Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride (Rewritten) (Hiatus)
by Javier the WordSmith
Summary: The long awaited rewrite is here! As Joseph took Chise and Ruth with him for his own uses. A magical happening separates Chise and Ruth from Joseph and lands them in a New world. In Which world you ask? Remnant. How did they end up there? why are they there? Why is Chise younger? May contain some OCs, RWBY and Ancient Magus bride do not belong to me. the cover will change soon.


**Salutations! Javier here again bringing you the awaited remake of RAMB this story will go the same as the other one plot wise but there will be loads of changes**** like some personality changes to non-canon characters and new dialogue**** and add****-****ons (like new speeches or descriptions stuff like that.) I never got to add into the other story I hope you'll enjoy it! And as always RWBY nor Ancient Magus Bride doesn't belong to be, they belong to their respective owners and don't forget to R & R as always!**

**Also Shoutout to SkylanderZilla for suggesting the start of the rewrite RAMB kudos to you my dude**** and to Alex Kellar (a very goody bestie) who helped me with the ending to this chapter and the continuation in the next one love ya man 3.**

**"Speech" and "Quote Unquote"  
'Thought****/Telepathy****'****  
*Action***

* * *

"**It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light: Part 1"**

_'I can't be by your side.'_ Chise glanced at Elias once last time as she held Joseph's hand who was smirking at Elias who quickly turned his head slightly to Ruth who nodded then ran towards them with a determined look in his face before dissolving into shadows and merging with hers as blue light flashed around them.

_'Not as you are now'_as she (and now Ruth) went wherever Joseph was taking them, she slightly felt guilty for leaving Elias but she knew what he did was wrong (despite the fact that Stella was possesed by Joseph.) despite his good intentions

* * *

'_He cares for you deeply, he only did what he thought would save you.'_ At first she wanted to ignore Ruth's voice but replied

'_I know Ruth, but still why did you help him? I thought you were my familiar Ruth.'_ She felt betrayed but she understood why he did so

'_and I still am, I only wanted to help cure you're curse Chise.'_

'_You could've found another way.'_

'_Perhaps, But if he came to me at last with that "Cure" after being gone that must've been the only solution for him.' _Chise wanted to understand why he did it, but she couldn't he was planning on sacrificing Stella's body so that he could transfer her soul to Stella's which was wrong even if he did it with good intentions. Suddenly Chise felt her hand no longer on Joseph's like it was never there and Ruth realized this too.

'_What is-'_ she heard Ruth began before suddenly everything seemed "faster" and instead of seeing only blue she saw mulitple colors which nearly left her blind and wondering what was going on before the colors ceased as a bright white light blinded her strangely she didn't feel frightened by it before everything went black.

* * *

"R-Ruth?" Chise said uncertainly since her eyes hadn't focused on anything yet and did her voice sound a little high pitched?

"I'm here Chise, But um… something has happened, to you specifically." She was unsure what she meant before her eyes focused and she saw trees whose leaves and branches had a few drops of dew possibly because it had rained a while ago and she felt the warm light of the sun filtering down unto her face. She quickly got rose and noticed that Ruth was in his human form sitting down next to her looking at her concerned.

"What do you mean Ruth?" she still couldn't understand why her voice had gone high-pitched

"Raise you're left arm." Still not understand she lifted her left arm and was shocked, it had shrunken and returned to normal except there were still some black from the curse but it had been reduced to a spot on her elbow so it looked like a birthmark on her arm.

Oh and it also been shrunken to child size, she raised her other one and got the same result.

"W-what?" Ruth had put a hand on his chin before he got up and lifted her up and she realised that her clothes hung loosely around her making her blush slightly before he set her down and turned into his grim form and sniffed her thoroughly.

"Nothing's changed about you well beside you're age but what I don't understand is that you're curse… it's almost gone, I mean I recall that Lindel said a dragon's curse couldn't be cured this is…peculiar to say the least." He began circling and sizing Chise up before she asked

"Um…Ruth do you know where we are?" Ruth suddenly stopped as if realizing that they were somewhere else and began sniffing the air looking for a familiar scent or a trail

"I do not know Chise, I'm not getting any familiar scent nor am I smelling anything human around the area except you." She was about to say that was a good thing but remembered that the wilderness isn't safe for a small child like she was now (she deduced that she got reverted back into a child but she couldn't understand how yet.) she sat up and turned to Ruth with a serious expression on her face

"Ruth I want to hear you're exact reasoning for helping Elias with his plans, no excuses." Despite being a child Ruth got nervous before he took a deep breath and exhaled before he explained

"When Elias came to me with _his_ plan to use Stella as a sacrifice so that you may live I was against it after all I understood you're relationship with her and I didn't want you to get hurt again after all you've been through, But then he asked me to tell him the truth of your current condition since he knew you would never tell him the truth about it and I told him, and I remembered how you reminded me of Isabelle and I promised I would protect you and I…decided to help him." He looked at her with sad eyes "I was not ready to lose another sister." He then hung his head low shamed

"I know no apology would satisfy you but-" he began before he was interrupted by Chise who hugged him

"No need to apologise Ruth." She buried herself in his fur smiling "At least I know you didn't do it for ill-intent" she then let go of him giving him a glare

"But this doesn't mean you're off the hook yet."

"I understand." Chise giggled at his expression before he realized she was joking so he too started laughing along, Suddenly a loud howl could be heard and Ruth instinctively growled at the sound whilst Chise hugged his side

"Chise I need you to get on my back." The wolf howls got louder as Chise quickly got on Ruth before four black bipedal wolves with bones covering their bodies and red eyes that promised murder with a dark aura hovering over the strange wolves charged at them as Ruth took off, running in any direction as Chise clunged on Ruth as the strange wolves continued to follow them, jaws snapping threatingly as Ruth ran faster before he realized that they wouldn't stop pursuing them.

"Chise I need you to hold on as tight as you can." She nodded mutely before he leaped on a tree then proceded to leap to another one before he turned around turning on their pursuers and slashed one of the wolves with his sharp claws before he used the downed beasts body as a spring-board and breathed fire on another one before he took off running once again

"Chise are you all right?"

"I'm okay." She wanted to say what he did was awesome but she figured that this wasn't that time, she looked back and saw the corpse of the wolf that Ruth slashed up began vanishing into black smoke while the one he set on fire burned to death and vanished just the same before three more wolves jumped out from the sides and chased them as the wolves that chased them joined with the newcomers even more bloodthirsty since their allies had been easily killed by an unknown creatures, As Ruth with Chise clinging on to him ran from their pursuers both of them knew that they couldn't run from them unless they wanted more of them appearing or something else joining whatever that may be they knew it was time to make a new plan.

"Chise I need you to get off me when I tell you too don't ask just trust me." She nodded as Ruth ran faster before they reached a large clearing as Ruth once again turned to face their pursuers.

"Get off now." Chise got off as Ruth charged at the wolves slashing and burning them before a large shadow loomed over Chise and a growl could be heard before Chise dodged out the way as a large paw smashed the ground next to her as creature that almost struck her let out a loud roar in annoyance before it chased Chise who ran from a large bear-like creature who resembled the wolves down to the dark aura

"Chise!"

* * *

**Summer**

Before she heard the howls and loud roar Summer had been roaming the forests of Patch looking for a Grimm to slay, now normally she would just stay at home with her girls and do whatever they felt like but today Summer needed a small breather not from her family of course but the slightly-dull life she's had sure Oz has been giving her missions now that she's a seasoned huntress but she felt like she was not saving someone, sure she saved strangers when she hunted Grimm but those hunting's had been when no one was around and the ones where it involved saving a town Qrow or Taiyang were usually asked to take while she stayed home watching the girls (Not that she didn't mind anyways).

Summer woke up early morning while her girls were asleep luckily the rain had stopped and Tai had woken up the same time she did and agreed to watch the girls before she left, she shook her head smiling at her daughters loud snores before she heard the loud roar and quickly pulled out Secret and Riddle (They were twin long cutlass pistols with a rose patterns on their handles and Grimm designs on the blades, they can transformed into a bayonet gun but Summer usually used them in their pistol form.) and ran towards the roar.

What she saw shocked her as she hid in the bushes watching the strange battle, at first she only wanted to stay at the bushes to quickly come up with a plan to eliminate the Ursa quickly but before she could do so she saw something that surprised her.

A little red-headed girl with clothes that barely fit her was stopping the paw of the Ursa from striking her while a large black dog was slashing the behind of the Ursa who roared in pain before the dog's tail grew and wrapped around the Ursa before the dog tossed the Ursa away from the little girl, which shocked Summer before the dog snarled at the Ursa and charged at it with the Ursa roaring in reply and doing the same before it jumped, body-slamming the strange dog into the ground before it charged towards the girl who ran from it before the Ursa jumped over the girl, blocking her from running and almost struck her before Summer quickly ran out of the bushes and appeared over the girl and shot at the Ursa's head gaining it's attention seemingly making the Ursa forget the child in front of it as Summer jumped on the Grimm's back (holding on to the spikes whilst expertly avoiding being impaled by them) slashing and shooting, before she jumped off and slid under its legs stabbing her cutlass pistols in the area where its jewels would've been if it had an anatomy, surprising the beast before she pulled the triggers finishing the beast before it nearly fell on top of her and disintegrated.

"Are you okay?" Summer rushed over to the red-headed girl who stared where the Grimm had disintegrated as she checked her for injuries luckily the girl looked fine.

"I-I'm fine but Ruth!" The little girl ran over to where the dog had been body-slammed but instead of a black dog coming out of the pit, a teen with black wavy hair albeit dirtied and wore a black jacket with a grey undershirt with darker grey stripes and matching black trousers and shoes was leaning unto the little girl before he lightly tapped her in the head

"Why didn't you run? You could've killed yourself!" The girl lightly glared at him

"I did run Ruth." Then dark haired teen noticed Summer and got in front of the little girl glaring distrustfully at her albeit lightly since he was still wincing, Summer looked at the little girl confused. The girl replied by looking confused by the black haired teens reaction to Summer stepped in front of him

"Sorry for Ruth's behavior he doesn't easily trust hum-people but thank you for saving me Miss-"

"Summer Rose at you're service and what's you're name little one?" Summer held out her hand and Chise shook it whilst Ruth glared silently at Summer still not trusting her completely since he had probably seen her cutlass-pistols and didn't like them one bit.

"Chise Hatori ma'am but um…where are we?" Summer was temporarily confused but then realized that not many people would remember the name of this specific forest albeit it had a simple name.

"We are currently in Cliff-side Forest, some people dislike the name because it's not a color name but anyways, it's located in the island of Patch west of Vale, Now what were you two doing here with Grimm roaming about?" Ruth and Chise looked at each other confused and Summer realized.

"You don't know what Grimm are do you?" Chise shook her head, Summer turned to Ruth with a hopeful look and he too shook his head.

"I also do not know what those vile, dark creatures were." Summer wouldn't have been surprised if Chise didn't know what Grimm were since her own daughter Yang who Chise seemed to be the exact same age as hers (Yang was nine years old at the time.) didn't exactly know what Grimm were, Yang only knew them as "Big scary monsters that mom slayed with her cool weapons." But for a teen Ruth's age (he looked about the same age as The Beacon Academy First-year students.) not knowing what Grimm are? That baffled her. To her it was like not knowing that the moon was shattered or what color the sky was.

"How do you two not know what Grimm are? If you don't mind me asking did you're folks shelter you from them or something?" Although she tried to make it as polite as she could it sounded kind of rude but luckily they didn't seem offended.

"I guess you could say that, we've never really heard of them from anyone yet, but um can you explain them to us Miss Rose?" Summer understood since Grimm aren't really a topic most people like to discuss or tell their children early or late in life (depending on where they lived.) so she took a deep breath before she began.

"Well The creatures of Grimm come in different shapes and names like Ursas, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Creeps etc. No one really knows their origins some ancient people believed they were animals possessed by evil spirits or tortured spirits of animals but recent Grimm like Creeps have no animal counterpart so that was disproved, anyways Grimm can live for a hundred years and learn from experience like avoiding conflict unless necessary younger grimm act without thinking through and mindlessly kill, Now they get attracted to sound but also they feel negative emotions like anger, hostility, anger, fear and sadness they're even said to gather around areas with residual traces of these feelings like abandoned military camps or villages, unlike us Grimm do not have a soul so instead of a corpse they disintegrate when they die although no one knows why or how they came to be." She finished let out an longish exhale.

"Sorry for the long explanation there, but it's better to know everything than nothing right?" Chise and Ruth nodded "Now I have some more questions I need you two to answer, Standard Hunter/Huntress protocol if you have somewhere to go after a Grimm attack." She was honestly making the protocol up (There was a different protocol but she knew it wouldn't apply now), she just wanted to ask them since she was concerned since there was a small child about Yang's age in a dangerous forest even if she was with her brother but she got the reaction when they stopped and turned around with Chise looking at her in earnest whilst Ruth looked at her slightly curious but said nothing.

"So where are you kiddos headed?"

"A relatives place, just near town."

"Ah so you're headed to a relatives place, do you're folks at least know that you're heading there?" Ruth turned to Chise who looked down and avoided Summer's eyes before she understood Chise's silence

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Ruth held up his hand as Chise looked at the forest with a thoughtful look

"Its fine Miss Rose, what's done is done." Ruth started to leave with Chise before Summer put a hand on Ruth's shoulder.

"Wait let me take you to town, and I'll leave you two to go to your relatives place, is that alright with you two?" Chise looked up at Ruth who nodded.

"Alright, let's move quickly before some Grimm decide to avenge their pals." She highly doubt Grimm would just come to avenge their pals but she had to make sure that Ruth and Chise make it to town before dark.

* * *

**2 hours later.**

"Alright We're here, can you two find your relatives place?" Ruth nodded albeit he avoided her eyes as he picked up Chise who was panting slightly from the hour walk and let her ride on his back, Summer who had checked if the cost was clear and there were no shady people around she said goodbye to them before put her hand on top of Chise's head and smiled at her which Chise returned with a small smile "Take care Chise, I hope to see you two soon." And walked home turning back slightly to check if they were still okay and saw Chise waving goodbye to her and she waved backed before she trudged on home.

* * *

As she walked towards home, she thought back to what she had learned earlier and her heart felt heavy, sure Chise had her brother but she had lost her parents at such a young age and although she didn't know the specifics she felt terrible for not helping enough but they were going to a relative's house, hopefully their relatives would let them in and help more than she could.

"I shouldn't feel bad, I barely know them." She whispered to herself but she knew she would still feel bad and she now felt bad for saying that, she tried distracting herself by recalling the fight earlier before she interfered. She remembered there was a grim-like dog that was fighting the Ursa before Ruth appeared from the crater that the Ursa made when it pounded the dog into the ground.

"Unless his semblance is teleportation…. Could there be a transformation or transmutation semblance? She shook her head, the idea seemed ridiculous a semblance like that would be borderline magical which Aura was not (well maybe a little) and there was no such thing as magic. Maybe if they meet again soon she could ask him.

"Mommy!" Summer saw Ruby charging towards her with a hug which she quickly accepted with a small smile.

"Dad said you went out to slay some monsters, did you slay a lot of monsters?"

"No dear, but I did slay one."

"Was it a big one?" Summer nodded as Ruby cheered and she saw Taiyang leaning against the door with a smile on his face as Summer lead Ruby inside before she raced up the stairs

"Where's Yang? I would've expected you told her I went out to slay a big monster."

"She's busy playing her game, I think it was Grimm Hunter or something along those lines. Anyways how did it go?" Summer wanted to tell him it went well which it did but she would be lying if it went well all the way before she came home.

"Well it did but.. I'll just start from the beginning." She then told him about how she heard the roar from the Ursa and saved Chise and met her brother who didn't seem to trust her at first but then when she asked if their parents knew where they were Chise fell silent and Summer felt her heart get heavy again as she finished her story.

"I tried to convince myself that I didn't really know them so I shouldn't feel bad but I just felt worse after I said that you know the feeling?" Taiyang nodded

"I understand, although it's true you didn't know them it's not wrong to feel bad when a child lost her parent's, how did her brother react?"

"He remained calm and told me it was fine but I could tell it wasn't fine for Chise and you know how I am with kids." Summer placed down her weapons on the top-shelf of the house before she sat down on the couch with her head hung low as Taiyang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do, after all you do treat Yang like a daughter that you gave birth to and the kids in town and in Signal Academy seem to gravitate towards you and most of time it isn't just the cookies you bring over." Tai chuckled briefly before he sat down beside her and gave her a brief hug.

"Say why don't you take the day off tomorrow from the hunting that was assigned to you and we can see how they are doing the day after tomorrow?" Summer nodded before they heard the two footsteps pattering down from the stairs.

"Hi mom, Rubes told me you slayed a big monster is it true?"

"Why would I lie Yang?" Summer replied playfully while Ruby nodded furiously.

"Yeah Yang Mommy wouldn't lie to us."

"How about me girls?" Tai asked Ruby and Yang who gave him a brief glance and remained silent which hurt Tai's feelings and he let out a sad sniff before the girls giggled and gave him a tight hug.

"Of course you wouldn't lie to us Daddy."

"Because you're bad at lying anyways dad." Yang said bluntly and Summer laughed at Tai's dumbfounded expression before he began tickling the girls who immediately ran from him laughing the entire way.

Summer then walked over to the window noticing it was already dark and silently prayed to Oum that Chise and Ruth would be fine.

* * *

**And that's all for now I hope you all enjoyed so far.**

**Sorry for the sorta short chapter I wanted to make it longer but adding unnecessary dialogue or scenes in a chapter is not my cup of tea which is why there will be three parts of this.**

**I want to thank you again for supporting the first story of RAMB don't worry folks next chapter we will be skipping a day (very short-time skip) and Summer will see if they are doing fine as she hopes, but the beginning will be the perspective of Chise and Ruth after Summer had left them in town and what they did afterwards before going back to Summer.**

**Chapter 3 (a.k.a Part 3 of this short arc.) will be Elias's turn and an old character from the old RAMB will be returning and she will have her own segment of the story and will be very different than she was from before. (If you can guess who "she" is you earn a virtual cookie :] )**

**Anyways thank you all so much again and I hope to see you in the next RAMB chapter or perhaps Fairy Overlords! Take care for now and May Oum Bless you!**

* * *

**Also for how the cutlass-pistols turn into a bayonet gun, The long cutlass pistols gun handles can be adjusted to insert themselves into each-other (kinda like assembling a sniper rifle's parts together.) like-wise the knives have thin holes in them which allow either to place the cutlass part of the other pistol into the hole of the other and extend the blade to the standard length of the bayonet gun's blade length and yes a pistol is too short and small to turn into a gun such like the bayonet gun so the sniper description also applies to this since the weapon has parts to make it bigger, it also has a chain which is detachable and enables Summer to throw her cutlass pistols and drag her victims (unless they are large Grimm.) or pull on the trigger if she places one end of the chain unto the trigger and throws the pistol at her target before pulling the trigger whilst returning the pistol to her or they could be used remove the blades from a body if they are imbedded deep.**

**Sorry if it's very complicated but I wanted it to be intricate. :p**


End file.
